Bamon One-Shots
by moonlightangel93
Summary: A series of interconnecting and stand alone one-shots. Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners
1. For You (Part 1 out of 4)

**_For You_**

 **Words: 508**

 **Summary: After 3 years and falling in love with Elena's best friend, Damon decides to do something selfless to let his love have both of the lives she's always wanted. Even if it means living one life without him.**

 **Takes place 3 years post season 7**

 **Part**

 **1/4**

Bonnie's POV

 _I looked down and saw I was in a wedding dress with white heels. My hair that had grown to be past my shoulders was curled. I walked out of the dressing room I was in and into the chapel._

 _Standing at the altar was the love of my life, Damon Salvatore. After Elena had went into her coma, Damon and I grew closer, trying to help each other through the rough patch, and after a year we had gotten together._

 _I walked up to stand up there with him. "Why are we having a wedding?" I asked._

 _"Well, we won't be able to have a real wedding for quite a long time, I want to have one before I can't see the real you anymore." He replied._

 _"I'm not the real me right now."_

 _"Yes you are, after this I'll only have a version of you my mind makes up. I won't see my real fiancé for about 60 years, unless Elena does something dumb, attracts evil, and ends up killed."_

 _I hummed in reply and heard music being played. Damon placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck and we began to sway._

 _"Promise me you'll get out of this town. I want to be able to see you and the baby when I wake up." Damon said._

 _Did I forget to mention we had a kid? She was born two months ago._

 _"Ariana won't be a baby when you see her again." I replied._

 _"But she'll always be my baby."_

 _I laid my head on his chest and let it set in that he was actually leaving me._

 _"Please don't do this." I murmured as two tears fell from my eyes._

 _"Bonnie, I've seen how miserable you've been, having your life tied to Elena's. I'm ending it. You get to have both the lives you want, one with your best friend, and the other with me. We have eternity my little witchpire."_

 _Damon wanted to make everything better so he tried. He got a witch to unlink my life and Elena's life and tie his and Elena's. He fell into a coma and Elena woke up. And even though to a vampire a human life span is a short amount of time, I can barely remember a time where Damon wasn't in my life._

 _The music stopped playing and I knew it was time for me to go._

 _"I love you." He said as he held me as tightly as possible._

 _"I love you too." I leaned up to give Damon one last kiss._

I opened my eyes and was met with the coma Damon. I squeezed my eyes shut letting the tears fall. Then I leaned over, kissed Damon's forehead and walked out of the crypt. After shutting and sealing the crypt I got into Damon's camaro and sat there. Damon gave up a portion of his life to let me have one with my best friend, and I decided then and there not to waste it.

 **Hey guys! I know it was a really short chapter but yea.**

 **Part 2 will be about Bonnie living life without Damon**

 **Part 3 will be about Damon's fantasy.**

 **Part 4 will be the last part and will be about Damon waking up.**

 **This is going to be a series of one-shots and some will have multiple parts but it won't be many parts so I'm not going to write it as a separate FF. I may end up adding old one-shots I posted earlier on this.**

 **Honestly, I don't really have inspiration for anything except one-shots/very short stories right now and if anyone can PM me and help that'd be great.**


	2. The Date (Part 1 out of 1 Complete)

**So before I introduce my new one-shot, I reread the last one and realized Bonnie was a witchpire, meaning she died, meaning Elena would be awake. So let's say that they did a weird spell where Bonnie became a witchpire without dying. I'm pretty sure that sounds kinda bad but it's the best thing I can think of. Comment if you have any ideas for a better solution.**

 _ **The Date**_

 **Words: 776**

 **Plot: "So, why did you get all dressed up to hang out in your apartment?" "What?" "It's 'Bonnie and Damon Night.'" "Oh..." "Don't tell me you forgot and made plans to hang out with Caroline. I know she thinks you two should go partying but I don't think-" "I'm not going partying... I'm going on a date."**

 **Takes place 5 years post season 7**

 **Part**

 **1/1**

Bonnie's POV

"Come in!" I answered the knock on the door of my new apartment.

"There's my favorite witch." I looked at Damon's reflection in the mirror as I began applying mascara.

"Hey. Whatcha got there?" I asked noticing he had bags in his hands.

" _The Bodyguard_ on Blu-Ray, whip cream, pancake mix, blueberries, strawberries, vanilla ice cream, cherries, Tetris, Monopoly, and best of all, bourbon." He listed off and began putting the food away in the kitchen.

I finished my makeup then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a knee length red dress, along with red heels, my hair was straight, and my makeup looked almost natural.

"You look adorable by the way is that a new dress?" Damon commented playfully while he stood behind me looking at our reflection.

"It's Caroline's." I replied.

"So, why'd you get all dressed up to hang out in your apartment?"

"What?

"It's 'Bonnie and Damon Night'"

'Bonnie and Damon Night' was a tradition between the two. Every Friday night and Saturday morning they hang out at Bonnie's apartment (since Stefan and Caroline normally have the boarding house).

"Oh..." I trailed off realizing I let our plans slip my mind.

"Don't tell me you forgot and made plans with Caroline. I know she thinks you two should go partying, but I don't think-"

"I'm not going partying." I interrupted, but I stopped, hesitant to tell him my plans. "I'm going on a date."

The room was silent and I turned around to look at Damon trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Cancel it then." He stated.

"Damon, this is my first date in _months_ I'm not canceling it to hang out with you."

"But you can't break our tradition."

I sighed and noticed something. Damon was visibly upset I was canceling our plans. His shoulders slumped slightly, his smile was gone, and the happiness that was practically radiating off of him was gone.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You can interview the guy, ask him anything, and if you don't approve, then I won't go."

"Deal."

* * *

Damon's POV

There was a knock on the door and I answered it.

"Hey, is Bonnie here?" This must been him. Bonnie's _date_.

He was wearing a suit and reminded me a lot of that guy on that show Bonnie watches I think his name was Chris Wood?

"She's just doing some finishing touches. You can come in and wait." He walked right through the door confirming he wasn't a vampire since Bonnie didn't invite him in.

"So, you must be Damon." The guy said.

"Yea how did you know?"

"Bonnie talks about you a lot. I'm Jack."

"Okay _Jack_. What do you think of Bonnie?" I compelled him.

"She's hot. All the guys in our biology class think so. We made a bet to see who could go out with her first."

"Okay Jack, this is what you're going to do, you're going to tell all of those guys that if any of you hurt Bonnie in anyway or even let a thought of her into your mind. _I will kill you_."

He repeated what I said and I smiled.

"Nice talking to you Jack, safe drive home." And with that Jack walked out robotically. Then I heard a whimper behind me.

"The guys are using me? In a bet?" Bonnie sobbed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. We stood like that for at least ten minutes, Bonnie crying in my arms, then she composed herself and pulled out of my arms. "Good thing I wore waterproof makeup." She joked.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Bon Bon."

"It's okay. Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming over. If you didn't come over then I wouldn't have thought to let you approve and right now I'd just be a piece of a game."

I nodded and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I wouldn't let you go on a date with anyone anyway."

"Why?" She asked looking a tad upset. Then I kissed her. She was obviously shocked but kissed back. Then I pulled away to let her breathe.

"Bonnie, would you like to have a date with me in your living room?" I asked. She laughed softly and nodded.

"I'm gonna change though. Get the movie, bourbon, and snacks ready." She gave me a quick peck before running off towards her bedroom.

 **I hoped you liked this one shot hopefully I get some more out sooner!**

 **PS I may be evil for ending it there lol**


	3. Help me!

**_Hello my loves! (also I was previously bamonisperfection) also, I am SOOOOOOO sorry if you thought I was finally updating._**

 ** _So, basically I'm having intense writer's block. I literally can produce nothing I'm happy with at the time being. I have an idea I'm going to start toying with a bit but I'm not sure._**

 ** _Anyway, I need y'all to help me. PM me or add a review to tell me what you want to happen or give me ideas anything helps._**

 ** _I have stuff coming but I need to figure out a way to write it where I'll be happy with it._**

 ** _Love y'all please help babes!_**


End file.
